Severus' Life: Daughter's First Year
by MrsSnapeXD
Summary: Severus has a daughter named Naomi, and he had her with Lily. Lily left Severus. It is Naomi's first year at Hogwarts and she becomes friends with Harry. How will Severus tell her about her mother, how she died, and how she is related to Harry? Review ;
1. Chapter 1

So this i my first story;)3

Okai, so Severus has a daughter named Naomi, and he had her with Lily. But when Naomi was four, Lily left Severus for James Potter, which they already had a baby together named Harry. So now Severus lives with Namoi and himself. It is Naomi's first year at Hogwarts and she becomes friends with Harry, which Severus despises very much. What will Severus do? And how will he tell Naomi about her mother, how she died, and how she is related to Harry?

On ward readers XD

* * *

As Severus awoke to the bright sunlight coming through the dark curtains, allowing the white walls to look an off colour of dark brown, he gave a yawn of tiredness and turned over slowly to get a sight of his wife Lily like he always did, with her usual messy morning brunette hair.

But this morning was definitely different, because when he turned to see his beloved wife lying next to him, all he saw was air and sun rays coming from the sides of the curtains. He then focused on a small piece of parchment neatly lying on her pillow where her head always laid.

Severus slowly made an effort to close his hand around the paper, most definitely believing that it would tell him that Lily went out to do morning errands and brought their daughter Naomi.

When he gave a first glanced at the parchment, he began to treble, his hands starting to shake the paper and the rest of his body shaking the bed with a sudden feeling of deep loathing and depression.

He slowly read the parchment four more times until it finally sank in.

_Dear my loving Severus,_

_ My time has come to tell you the truth. There is another man that I have known since our first year in Hogwarts, and his name is James Potter. I have made a terrible mistake four or five years ago when I meet him in the Three Broom Sticks for the first time since our seventh year. I had an affair that night with him, and i ended up getting pregnant had having a baby with him, now being Naomi's age. I am sorry I could not have told this to you earlier or in person, but I was afraid that our conversation would go horribly wrong. I wish that I can tell you that I would want to take that night back, but cannot. I have fallen in love with James and I feel a love that is stronger then what we had. I have left you with Naomi so please take excellent care of her and I beg of you, do not take out any of your hatred that you have towards me out on her. I feel that it would be the best that Naomi and my child never meet because it would be a harsh story to explain. I'm sorry that our love had to end like this Severus, but I know that I will always have a spot in my heart for you, Severus Snape. I wish you luck for the rest of your life to come and hope that you raise Naomi to become the best daughter of yours she can become._

_ Your once love,_

_ Lily Potter_

Severus wanted to believe with his life that this was a simple joke, where Lily would burst into the bedroom and tell him that she loved him and would never really say something like that. He knew that that wouldn't even happen in his wildest dreams, and that he was now left with no wife and left to raise his four year old Naomi on his own with little help from his Headmaster Dumbledore from the school Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He had absolutely nothing to say that would express his sudden loathing for Lily and depression for how he would now be alone. He also realized that Lily had just ruined Naomi's life, because when she became old enough to understand that Severus is the only one watching over her, he would have to break the truth to her, and he didn't have the wildest idea on how to do that.

As the sound of Naomi's high girlish voice came through the door, Severus began to feel the deep loathing of power over the depression. He began to swear on the top of his voice any word that came to mind. After about a minute he realized that it wasn't helping his situation, so he sulkily got out of bed and moved towards the door.

When he walked across the hall and into Naomi's room, he tried to force a smile her way but failed miserably.

'What's wrong daddy? You don' look too good,' spoke Naomi as she stood up in her crib and waited for Severus to pick her up.

"I'm alright Nomi," mumbled Severus as he lifted her onto the floor.

Naomi began to make an attempt to hug him as he put her down, but ended up hugging his legs.

"I-I-I wanna have an Englis' muffin daddy, and some pumpkin juic',' announced Naomi as she followed Severus to the small kitchen.

Severus drew his wand out from his pocketed night shirt and with a flick of his wand Naomi's breakfast order was served on the rickety table.

'Thanks daddy. Where di' mummy go?' Naomi asked before taking a bit of her English muffin.

"Er—she had to go see a friend—err—they weren't feeling too good, ended up in St. Mungo's," said Severus quickly, trying to make up a story that would sound close to true.


	2. Chapter 2

Was this what it was going to be like until he told her? Was he going to have to make up an excuse after excuse until she knows, and having her end up hating me for it? What would happen if I ever see Lily again, will my anger burst and end up using violence against her or will I be able to ignore her? But what if Naomi and Lily's new child with the git James become friends and they will never know the truth that they are related?

These were the questions that haunted Severus Snape every minute of the day for seven years as he watched Naomi grow up and taught the basics of magic from Severus himself. Now that Naomi was going to Hogwarts for her first year, he was going to have to eventually tell her the truth but now the question that racked his brain was how he was going to do it.

When the day came for Severus to bring Naomi to buy her school supplies and robes in Diagon Alley, Severus was wondering how he was going to tell any staff member that crossed his path about who she was.

When Snape apparated with Naomi at his side (the way they mostly got around), they walked into the Leaky Cauldron to find it half empty. To his luck, Severus only found one professor there, but they new each other quiet well because he worked for the Dark Lord. In fact, the Dark Lord was actually behind Professor Quirrell's dead rapped deep within is head robes.

When Quirrell looked up and noticed Severus walk in, he quickly walked towards him. With a look of curiousity on his faced, he asked who the person was trailing behind him.

'Ah, yes Professor. This is my daughter, Naomi Lily Snape. She is going into Hogwarts this year. I'm quite sure that she will be delighted to have you as a Defence Against the Dark Arts professor,' spoke Severus as he moved towards a table in the corner of the room and ushered for Naomi to sit beside him.

'I s-s-see, she h-a-as your e-e-eyes Sev-sev-severus. Ah, b-b-but where is-is the mother? Surly she wo-wo-would have c-c-come to he-help gather all of h-h-her school supplies?'

The question was asked, the question that hadn't come to Severus' mind. How could he of been so stupid, not thinking that anyone who saw him with his daughter wouldn't ask this dreaded question.

'Well, er—she is in St. Mungo's visiting a dear friend of hers your see, terrible illness. Any way we have got to get going, come Naomi,' spoke Severus as he got up as quickly as he sat down. Naomi followed him, but before they left the Leaky Cauldron through a different door, she looked back at Quirrell and gave him a shy wave.

As they came out of the Cauldron Naomi looked at her father quizzically, seeing as how the door led to a brick wall.

Severus pulled out his wand and tapped the wall on five different bricks. Suddenly the bricks moved apart to form an archway.

Severus grabbed Naomi's hand and walked through the archway and joined a large crowd of people rushing here and there.

'I have taken the curtsy of getting some money from Gringotts, so I currently have 2,000 galleons pocketed for you. Now I believe that it is fully necessary to go buy you a few robes for your first year at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. When you are there I will buy you a few potion ingredients at Apothecary and a new silver self-stirring cauldron to impress everyone. Well off you go then,' said Severus as he watched Naomi walk into the robes store. He turned on his heals and headed for the cauldron store which was by the entrance from the archway they came through.

As Severus was waking into the store he heard a familiar, nasty voice. The voice of an offspring of a giant and a human. He gave a slight glance to the side and saw none other then Rubeus Hagrid. Severus gave him a nasty look as Hagrid turned his way. But wait, there was a boy there. He had the same face shape of Naomi, no it can't be, it has to be impossible. He had the same bright green eyes as Lily's, but the hair, it was like Potter's hair. How can this be possible, seeing The Boy Who Lived, who was the son of Severus' ex-wife? Severus noticed that he was standing still in the store doorway when someone in front of him called his name.

'Severus! What brings you here? New supplies for your classes I suppose?' asked the store keeper. Severus hasn't seen him for over three years so he shook his hand and turned to a pile of large, silver self-stirring cauldrons.

As Severus walked out of the store and made his way towards Apothecary, he once again spotted Hagrid and The Boy Who Lived. But this time Hagrid wasn't looking at him, instead the child was. When Severus and the child's eyes connect the boy clenched his hand to his forehead where his scare that was left from the Dark Lord supposedly was.

The boy then broke their contact and continued to follow Hagrid into the robes store, where Naomi was.

When Severus came out of the potions store with the cauldron full of simple first year ingredients he quickly looked at the entrance of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

He saw Naomi standing outside the door with her shoulder length, straight light brown hair flowing in the wind just like Lily's, clenching her new robes. But wait, she was talking to a boy, no it mustn't be true. She was talking to The Boy Who Lived, caring on a nice conversation. Severus made his way over to Naomi.

'Let's go Naomi, we have more to buy,' rushed Severus as he rapped his arm around his shoulder and forced her to follow him in a direction away from the boy.

'Bye Harry, I guess I'll see you later I suppose,' shouted Naomi as she looked back at Harry as they rounded the corner.

So his name is Harry, I see. I must keep that in mind so that when I teach him in Potions class that I shall torture him, seeing as how I cannot torture Lily for leaving me.

'Do you like my robes? They fit me perfectly and they're really comfy too,' said Naomi as she unfolded one of her ropes and held them up for Severus to see.

'They are nice aren't they? Well now I suggest that we get you an owl,' Severus told Naomi as they walked towards Eeylops Owl Emporium.

When they walked in, the store was filled with screeching and hooting owls. 'Which one would you like Nomi?' asked Severus as they walked past a few tawny owls.

'Look at that white owl, isn't she gorgeous?' asked Naomi as they walked towards a dozen snowy owls.

'I see, you want a snowy owl then? Well here you go,' said Severus as he handed the cashier galleons and handed a cage to Naomi with a small snowy owl in it.

'Now what will you name her? I'm sure you have a brilliant name?' asked Severus as they walked towards Flourish & Blotts.

'Well, I was thinking about calling her Aingeal, because I read in one of your books that it means angel, and she looks like a beautiful angel, doesn't she?'

'Yes a beautiful angel, almost like you Nomi,' spoke Severus quietly as he walked through a crowd, hoping that no one can hear him being nice to someone, because he loved it when people were afraid of him so that he can continue to act cruel towards them.

'Well I'll get your books that you will need for your first year, and you can run along into Magic Menagerie and pick out a nice pet,' said Severus as he took Naomi's robes and cage. He quickly made a trunk appear and stuffed the cauldron and robes inside.

As he made his way into the store, he found that the books he needed were right there, so he bought them quickly and left hoping that there wasn't anyone else that needed to approach him for any reason. He stuffed the books into the trunk and made his way over to Magical Menagerie.

'How's this cat? She cute with a soft black fur coat, can I get her?' asked Naomi as she approached Severus with the cat suffocating in her tight grip around the body.

'I suppose, as long as I don't need to worry about it ruining my home,' Severus mumbled as he bought the cat. Severus has always hated animals, except for reptiles though but you couldn't have a snake for a pet in Hogwarts.

'And what will you name this beauty?'

'I think that name Carissa suits her very well' said Naomi as she cuddled Carissa in her arms, afraid to let go of her.

'That's nice. I suppose it's time for you to receive you wand. Ollivander's is the best there is, so you can go there. I'll grab you some writing supplies. Would you want me to grab some Quidditch gear incase you get chosen?' Severus asked.

'I think that would be lovely because that sport sounds quite fun. But must I go in on my own?' asked Naomi before departing.

'You won't need my help, he will give you the best wand there is, I promise or I will have a word with him,' said Severus seriously before he departed and left Naomi standing there.

When they found each other twenty minutes later with the trunk packed with everything Naomi needed and Naomi showing Severus her new dragon heartstring willow wand.

'Well I think you deserve some ice cream for receiving that excellent wand, follow me,' said Severus trying to take his mind away from the wand. He knew that it was the right choice, but he wishes that it was different because even though his wand is a dragon heartstring, Lily's wand was a willow.

They made their way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. It wasn't as busy as it usually and with luck Severus didn't see any one that he knew.

'Yumm, thanks father, you the best,' said Naomi as she finished her triple fudge ice cream and hugged Severus.

'No problem Nomi. Now that we've finished here I think we should make our way to platform nine and three quarters,' said Severus as he stood up.

'But why can't we apparate?' asked Naomi curiously, she really enjoyed apparating.

'We aren't allowed to apparate in side Hogwarts grounds. I will be apparating but I you will have to take the train because it's your first year, and I think you'll find some friends there,' Severus said, wishing that he found friends in his years at Hogwarts.

'I suppose I can sit with Harry, he is really nice you know, you should meet him father,' Naomi said as she carried Aingeal in her cage.

Severus stopped and Naomi walked into the trunk Severus had trailing behind him. She fell beside Severus and the people around them started to stare.

Severus grabbed Naomi by the arms rather roughly and got her back on her feet. 'There you go, you alright?' he asked as he picked up the pace so that people wouldn't question him.


	3. Chapter 3

'Just run into the wall now, don't worry the muggles aren't watching,' said Severus quickly as Naomi stared at the wall between platform nine and ten. She then hugged Severus quickly and ran through the brick wall.

Severus hastily walked out of the King's Cross Train Station and made his way up a grassy hill. When he got to the other side where the muggles couldn't see him he apparated to the town of Hogsmeade near Hogwarts.

With a loud POP Severus arrived in The Hog's Head. There wasn't anyone there except for the barman Aberforth Dumbledore.

'Hello Severus! Been a while eh'? Well would you like some fire whiskey? Just got a new batch made you see,' said Aberforth.

'I'm sure I can spare a moment or two,' mumbled Severus as he took a bar seat and began drinking a tall glass of fire whiskey.

By the time it got pretty dark out side and Severus was still sober, he made his way up to Hogwarts.

When he got the front doors he noticed that the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years were arriving. He walked into the Great Hall and made his way up to the staff table, eager to see Naomi sorted into the Slytherin house since he was the head of that house.

'McGonagall,' mumbled Severus unpleasantly before he made his way across the Hall, sat down at the staff table and watched the crowd come into the hall.

When everyone was sitting down McGonagall began to let the first years come into the Great Hall. When they were all standing in front of the stool with the sorting hat sitting on top of it, Severus gave a small nod Naomi's way.

Dumbledore began to tell the Hall a few notices.

'The first years will make a note of this, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students, and that our caretaker Mr. Filch has noted that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to every student who does not wish to die a most painful death,' announced Dumbledore.

McGonagall began reading the names alphabetically from a long piece of parchment. The Potter boy seemed to stare at Severus off and on, and when he did he seemed to clench his forehead like when he did in the Alley. When it came to Potter, Harry, the Hall went silent. Severus kept his eyes glued to Harry when he sat down.

He heard the hat telling Harry that it would be a good idea to place him in Slytherin. Severus was hoping that he wasn't placed in his own house, because the thought of seeing those green eyes all the time and the Potter messy hair made him fill with hatred and betrayal.

'Gryffindor,' announced the Sorting Hat, and Severus was relieved to here those wonderful words.

'Snape, Naomi,' called McGonagall. She paused for a moment and read the name over believing that she read it wrong. Sure enough Naomi walked up to the stool and sat down. Many of the professor's, including McGonagall looked at Severus quizzically. None of them knew that he had a daughter, and then again none of them knew he was married or even capable of having an affair with a woman.

Naomi looked behind her and gave a small smile towards Severus. She then looked forward; ready to find out what house she was in.

Severus could here the Sorting Hat tell Naomi that she could be in Gryffindor because she was very brave but could also be in Slytherin because she was very intelligent. Severus wished that he could charm the Hat to say Slytherin, but with his luck she was called into Slytherin. Naomi happily walked to the front of the table and sat down beside another girl. They began to talk instantly but it didn't seem to look like they were getting along.

'Now that everyone has been sorted into one of the four houses, let the feast begin,' spoke Dumbledore. Food appeared in front of everyone like it did every year and all the students began to dig into the food.

Severus knew that he should eat something but he couldn't stop thinking about what it was going to be like in Potions class with Potter and Naomi together, seeing as how they already met. He just hoped that Naomi would find a different lot to belong to.

'So you have accepted the Dark Lords mission fully have you?' Severus asked Quirrell with a whisper through a mouth full of chicken leg.

'Y-y-yes of course I ha-have,' said Quirrell through a mouth full of potato. 'Th-th-there is n-n-no point i-in living if y-y-you do n-n-not fulfill t-the D-dark Lord's wishes, Severus. I s-suppose t-t-that you h-have b-been d-d-doing the s-same?' Quirrell said. He kept sneaking glances at Dumbledore to make sure that he wasn't listening.

'Of course I have, why would you think that I wouldn't? I am the Dark Lord's most loyal,' Severus said and finished the conversation.

By the time the food disappeared and the students left the Hall except for Naomi, Severus was quite tired and decided to walk Naomi to her Common Room.

When Severus was walking Naomi down into the dungeon she started to hug him. He wasn't quite sure why she was showing this affection because he hasn't done anything to deserve it.

'I can't believe I'm really here father, it's amazing. Do I really have to go to my Dormitory? Don't you have an extra room? I haven't really got ay friends that are, well, that have the same interests as I do,' Naomi said quietly as a few Slytherin's passed by.

'I do have an extra bed in my room; I suppose you can stay there until you feel comfortable. But it would better if you tried to make some friends in your own house,' said Severus as he walked into his office, his arm still around Naomi. He didn't want her to go through her years at Hogwarts like how he spent his, but he thought that there was no point in fighting with her.

Severus watched Naomi change into her evening clothes as he settled into his bed. He wanted her to find friends, find love, something Severus no longer had. He wanted her to have a life that had many things worth living for unlike his own.

He watched her climb into her bed and quickly drift off to sleep. It seemed like hours until Severus finally feel asleep, but only seconds until he woke up to Naomi's calm voice.

'Get up father, you might be late for the morning feast,' said Naomi. As Severus opened his eyes he found his daughter changing on the other side of the room into her robes. The green Slytherin symbol on her robes made Severus feel so proud.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus saw that he didn't have Potions first period, instead he had it off. He took this time to decide when he was going to confront Naomi about Potter, and how. Severus couldn't even concentrate about his dilemma, so he decided that a few shots of fire whisky would help his brain work.

When the first period was about to end, Severus still didn't have a clue about how he was going to tell Naomi, so he thought that it could wait until later. He decided to wait until the Potions class went into the classroom so he wouldn't have to look at Potter's smug grin that he carried around on his face.

Severus was right outside the door of his room. He needed to be clear with the students, especially because Potter was here, and he didn't want to have to sit with him in detention, but then again it could be a good way to punish him for being the son of Lily. Oh, how much he hated Lily right now, if he could just get his hands on her if she were still alive.

Severus burst through the door and headed straight to his desk without looking around, but happy to see that Naomi was sitting in front of his desk beside Malfoy's son Draco.

'There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class,' Severus hoped more then ever that he sounded threatening. 'As such, I don't expect too many of you to appreciate the art of potion making, you are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach,' Severus said as he looked around the room, only the Slytherin's smirking at his simple joke. Ah, but wait, Potter isn't even paying attention, he is certainly asking for it.

'Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention,' snapped Severus. He stared at Potter with a deep loathing in his eyes. Potter final noticed that the others were staring at him, so he looked up at Severus, quickly looking away from his hateful eyes.

Severus walked closer to Potter, hoping that he would run out of the class and straight home. All he did was flinched, so Severus began to harass him with the simplest of questions.'

'Ah yes, Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity. Tell me, what do I get if I add a root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?' asked Severus bitterly. Right at that moment he saw from the corner of his eye Naomi slapping up her hand to the air.

All Potter did was shake his head no, hopefully wishing that he was never born.

'You don't know?' Severus sneered, 'Let's try again. Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar Mr. Potter?' he said once again, and Naomi's hand shot up in the tense air.

'I don't know, sir,' whispered Potter. Clearly James' dumbness over powered Lily's intelligence.

'And what is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?' Severus asked again with another sneer, and Naomi's hand rose in the air.

'I don't know, sir,' said Potter once again.

Severus gave a loud sneer. 'Pity. Clearly fame isn't everything, is it Potter?' he said cruelly and slowly so that the words sunk in.

Severus walked to his desk and with a flick of his wand towards the chalk board, a long note appeared. 'Now copy down this information and you may simply pass this course. Do not do so and you shall fail,' he said with a sneer and flashed a loathing look at Potter. Oh yes, Severus loved his job, being able to be cruel to Potter and no one able to stop him. When Severus glanced over at Naomi he saw pity in her black eyes. Is she really that bloody close to Potter? She better not hate him for this or he won't hear the end of it.

By the time the class had finished the note and everyone left the classroom, Severus swept to the Great Hall for lunch, but surely his stomach won't let him eat seeing as how his daughter hates him. Even though he loathed Lily, he still felt that he betrayed her by treating Naomi horribly. He couldn't help but feel pity for himself, even though it felt so good to mock and harass Potter.

* * *

When Severus was finished eating he was about to get up and leave the Hall when the owl's came. Surly he could wait until he saw Naomi get her mail from Aingeal. She received Slytherin's locket from the owl's beak, and shot an over sized smile Severus' way. Severus believed that that was the best thing to make his day.

When the Hall began to clear out and everyone went to their third classes, Severus made his way to his office rather slowly. He decided that it was time to figure out what to say to Naomi. When Severus walked to his office desk, he decided that a good half hour sleep ought to clear his mind so that he would find it easier to think. He put his feet up on the desk, sat back in his chair and fell asleep instantly. Severus longed for this quiet, peaceful sleep.

Exactly half an hour was up when there was a knock at his office door. Severus literally fell of his chair and scrambled to the door. Before he opened it he began to wonder who it could be. Maybe it is another order from Dumbledore? Or maybe Potter is in trouble and he gets the pleasure of giving him detention?

'Yes?' asked Severus slyly as he opened the door to find McGonagall, and along side her Naomi.

'I have come to inform you Sev- Professor Snape that your daughter Naomi has a brilliant talent,' said McGonagall excitedly.

'And what is this talent Naomi possesses?' Severus curiously asked as he looked over Naomi, but saw nothing that could resemble what McGonagall was talking about.

'She is capable of becoming a Seeker on your Quidditch Team, Snape. She has a unique flying skill that I believe you'll find interesting. Now I'll leave you two alone, good day Snape,' said McGonagall quickly. Severus guessed that she wished that Naomi was in Gryffindor, but if she was chosen for Gryffindor Severus would find a way to switch it one way or another.

'So you are good at flying?' Severus asked Naomi as he took his seat behind his desk and Naomi stood in front of it.

'Well, to tell the truth, I didn't know what I was doing, you see I just jumped on the broom and headed off to grab my friend Neville's remembrall and caught it. I really didn't do much, but my friend Harry also became a Seeker on his team.' Naomi said this with great pride and excitement in her voice, although at the sound of Harry's name Severus didn't look too pleased.

'I see, I see. Well I must admit, I saw this coming so I'm proud of you Nomi. If you would like me to give you, lets say, some practice once in a while I'm sure I could do that for you,' Severus said, still displeased that his very daughter is friends with Potter and another Gryffindor. Even though he was horrible at Quidditch and never played in his school years, he couldn't stop himself from saying that he would help her because it made her so happy.

'Thank you dad!' shrieked Naomi as she skipped around the table and gave Severus a bone crunching hug. Once Naomi left Severus' office he was once again left with silence.

Severus once again didn't have the slightest clue on how to tell Naomi. He finally decided that Dumbledore would have the answer; he had the answer for everything.

Just as Severus arrived outside the Headmaster's office, the door opened and out came the Headmaster himself.

'Good afternoon Severus, fancy a chat?' asked Dumbledore.

'Albus, I need your, advice if you would call it. I can't find a way to tell Naomi that her mother, well, I just can't find a way to tell her about her mother,' spoke Severus and trying not to sound too concerned, although Dumbledore heard it in his voice.

'I knew you would want to see me about that. Well, how about you bring Naomi to my office one day and I will help you get things straight with her?' offered Dumbledore knowing that Severus would say yes.


	5. Chapter 5

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------one month later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Severus awoke to the bright light coming from his bed room window, he sat up in a horrible mood, knowing that the day had come; the worst day for Naomi had finally come.

Severus slumped over to his wall mirror that Naomi insisted he get, and looked at himself, wondering where he went wrong to deserve this life. All he saw was his usually greasy hair that no shampoo in the world could fix, the black tank-top and sweat pants that he always wore to bed because Naomi thought he looked better in that attire, and the pasty skin that covered his thin body, no answer found.

He then turned to see Naomi looking back at him. He glanced over her usual morning wavy hair, her bright, shinning black eyes looking back at him, and her fragile body that duplicates Lily's.

'What is it?' asked Naomi after about three minutes of staring at each other, even though she liked the peace and quiet that they shared.

'Nothing, just wondering why you're so much like your mother…'said Severus quietly with a bit of hatred but not enough for Naomi to notice.

'I think it is time you practice,' said Severus as he pulled a black long sleeve shirt on and put on his black knee high socks and shoes.

'What? Practice what? I'm doing fine in all my subjects, you know that,' asked Naomi, who sounded very lost indeed.

'Not subjects, Quidditch. Now get changed, I'll be waiting on the Quidditch field,' and as this was said Severus disappeared from view.

Just a short while later Severus saw Naomi walk onto the Quidditch field wearing her grey sweat pants and purple hoodie. She walked exactly like Lily, with her hair blowing in the morning wind, and her light steps above the frosted field.

Severus brought his hand out from behind his back and presented Naomi with an old, rugged broom. 'This is what you're going to use today Nomi. Now I want you to pace ten feet away from me and I will throw you this ball,' he said as he showed her a small black ball, almost like a muggle tennis ball.

For an hour Severus and Naomi passed the ball back and fourth, Naomi going farther every time. After they went back to their room and changed into their robes, they headed down to the Hall.

Once again Naomi sat at the front of the table. Severus had a clear view of his daughter like every day, but this time it was different. This time she was talking to Malfoy more then usual.

As the students left the Hall for their first classes, Severus watched Naomi closely. Naomi and Malfoy leaned into each other across the table and WAIT! What was that Severus just saw? Did Naomi actually just kiss snog Malfoy? Severus felt a weight release from his shoulders. This meant that Naomi actually had friends in her house, no more then friends. Severus felt something tug in his stomach. He knew that Naomi was taking after Lily more and more. She was now having a boyfriend, in her first year. Severus didn't even have a friend in his first year, let alone a girlfriend until his sixth year.

Severus couldn't just let his daughter walk out of the Hall without being confronted. He got up rather quickly by knocking down a cup of pumpkin juice on his way. He walked hastily towards Naomi and tugged her by the arm mumbling, 'I need to talk to you, in private.'

'Are you, dating Malfoy?' asked Severus hopingly as they walked into the side room of the Hall.

'Well…I guess I am…I don't really know,' Naomi said, wondering why Severus was so curious.

'What did you call that snogging? Surely you are in love with that boy?' asked Severus with interest, hoping that her life will have an outcome better then his own.

'Ok, fine we are dating, but did you have to make it so obvious? Like really, you could of asked me tonight…Well I'm going of to Charms Class, see you later father,' she said quickly as though she didn't want Severus knowing about her love and friend life.

Suddenly it struck Severus. To night is the night, how did I forget?

Severus made his way to the office once again, the only place that brought quiet and peace to his mind.

Severus lay in his bed until dinner, sipping whiskey as he fell in and out of sleep. When the time came to arrive to dinner, he had the feeling that he wanted to die right there and now, because he knew what was coming after dinner.

When Severus arrived in the Great Hall, he realized that Naomi wasn't there. Perhaps she was just in the lavatory or library? Her absence mustn't be important.

As everyone enjoyed their Halloween feast, the Great Hall doors burst open, and in came Quirrell running in, looking as pale as a ghost.

'TROLL!! IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!' shouted Quirrell with absolute panic in his voice as shown on his face. As he got to the middle of the Hall he said quieter now, 'Thought youought to know,' and then fainted to the floor, just as he had planned.

The Great Hall roared with fright as the students jumped at the sound of thunder.

'SILENCE!' shouted Dumbledore. 'Everyone please do not panic. Prefects will lead each house straight to their common rooms, and the teachers will follow me to the dungeons.'

Merlin, if she is near that troll so help me. Severus was frightened beyond anything, but he mustn't let that show to anyone in the Great Hall.

Severus went down through the trophy room, the easiest way to get to the dungeons. He walked as fast as his legs would let him, not letting anything stop him. Severus began to run up a hidden stair case to the right side of floor three. He ran towards the door. As he opened it he expected to see the Cerberus guarding the trap door, but in fact found Quirrell running out towards him.

'What the bloody hell are you doing here Quirenius? You know that you will need more time then this to get the stone. Get back to McGonagall and Dumbledore NOW,' shouted Severus as he watched Quirrell leave him. He heard Quirrell mumble, 'he isn't in the dungeon, he is on the first floor.'

Severus thinking nothing of it walked into the room to make sure that the trap door was close, but to his disliking the Cerberus named Fluffy was right behind the door. All Severus saw was a large paw claw his leg before he could close the door.

As Severus ran down the closest stair case to the first floor, pain stinging in his every move, he ran into McGonagall who was walking quickly down the dungeon stairs.

'Severus, where are you going? Surly you have seen the troll if you were there,' asked Dumbledore quickly, but in a calm steady voice.

'Albus, it's no longer in the dungeon, it made its way up here.'

Together Dumbledore, McGonagall and Severus ran down the hall towards the loud growling with Quirrell right behind him.

With Severus in front, he came to a halt at the end of the hall, listening to whether the troll went left or right. Dumbledore, Quirrell and McGonagall ran into Severus' spread-out arms.

They then followed Severus to the right, and then another right. Severus knew where this led, to the girls' lavatory.

This is not good, not good at all. Severus some how knew that Naomi was in this lavatory, but there must be time for him to get there before she was attacked.

As they burst into the lavatory, the first person Severus saw was Potter. What the heck was Potter doing here, but wait, the new Weasley boy is there too. With a quick glance around the room Severus saw Naomi standing with know-it-all Granger beside the knocked out troll. Thank Merlin she is unharmed.

'Oh my goodness,' said an out of breath McGonagall, her voice sounding thankful. 'Explain yourselves,' she then demanded pointing at Potter and Weasley.

'Well, well I umm,' mumbled both of them in unison.

'Professor McGonagall, it's my fault,' said Granger at once, Naomi staring at her, her eyes large and glossy.

'Miss. Granger?' McGonagall asked curiously. Severus just stared deeply into Naomi's eyes wondering why in the name of Merlin she was down here, with this lot to boot.

'You see, I read about these trolls and I thought that I could take on one of them,' said Granger, Naomi looking at her quizzically, knowing that wasn't the answer at all.

McGonagall looked at Potter and Weasley, waiting to see if the would say more but Granger continued on.

'But I was wrong. If Naomi, Ronald and Harry hadn't of found me, I'd probably be dead.'

Severus turned his frightened gaze to the troll briefly. What if she had been found dead? How would I then carry on my life, if I no longer had a reason to live?

Severus then looked round at Potter and Weasley while McGonagall was talking to them, and noticed that Potter was staring at his leg. Suddenly it struck Severus that he must not be covering his leg and that large scratch was showing. He quickly moved his over cloak to cover the scratch and gazed loathingly at Potter. To Severus' liking Potter looking at the floor, deathly afraid of Severus, but the curious twinkle in his eye wondering what dear Severus was up to.

'Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected a more rational behaviour on your part, I'm very disappointed. You, Miss. Granger and Miss. Snape, five points will be taken away from each of you from Gryffindor and Slytherin. As for you Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are to still be alive, not many first year students can take on a mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points will be awarded to each of you for Gryffindor for shear dumb luck.' And at this McGonagall walked out and ushered Granger, Potter and Weasley to follow her, seeing as how she was their head of Gryffindor.

Severus glanced round at Quirrell and gave him the dirtiest look known to man. He then ushered Naomi to follow him into the hall

On their quiet walk down the hall towards the dungeon stairs, Severus could still hear the whimpers of the frightened Quirrell.

'You go on, I'll need a chat with Professor Dumbledore,' Severus muttered as he turned round to face Dumbledore.

'I suppose this will not be the best of nights to tell Naomi, is it?' Dumbledore asked.

'I think not. But I will be having a chat with her. I suppose you should know what happened when the Great Hall was emptied?'

'Of course I would like to know Severus,' said Dumbledore quietly.

'As I made my way through the door on the third floor, I found Quirenius right behind the door. I'm positive that he has absolutely no idea on how to get past Fluffy. Well I'll have a lovely chat with him then next time he enters my presence.' With that note, Severus rushed after Naomi.

'What the bloody hell were you thinking? Taking on a mountain troll!?' asked Severus, anger rising as he burst into his office to find Naomi sulking in the corner of the room.

'I didn't go there to take on the troll! I didn't even know that there was a troll there!' cried Naomi, tears streaming down her face. Yes, she was very fragile when it came to this sort of talk. Is this what it'll be like tomorrow?

'Then what do you call being in the presence of that troll if you weren't there to harm it?' asked Severus as he stood in front of Naomi, trying to lift her head so he can see her face, which was held in her hands.

'I was there to comfort Hermione…someone made fun of her before the feast so I went to check on her. When we came out of the stalls, the troll was just standing there. We tried to take cover in the stalls but that didn't work. When Harry and Ron came, they knocked him out with his bat. I'm terribly sorry!' she blustered through her tears, now soaking her robes and hair.

After a minute she jumped up at hugged Severus. He helped her into her bed, still in robes and desperate for sleep.

'It's all right Nomi, calm down. I was only worried about you not the Gryffindor's. It's ok that we lost five points, we will be able to win them back.'

'Wait, what do you mean 'You don't care about my friends'? What is that supposed to mean?' asked Naomi, her face now stained with tears shining in the moon light.

'It means that you are in my house not theirs, you have friends in this house. You don't need to be going on through your school year with the wrong lot. Understand me?' spoke Severus, now gulping down a shot of fire whiskey.

'WHAT? You said yourself that you married a Gryffindor and you were in Slytherin, were you not? What problem is there that I cannot be a friend to other houses?' shouted Naomi, her face turning light red with confusion and anger.

'The time will come for you to know that answer. But it turns out, when you mix with different houses, your life doesn't end up the way you wanted it to, it doesn't end happily ever after,' Severus said as he walked into his office, the bottle of whiskey in his one hand, and a magic radio in his other.

As he entered his office he shut the door behind him and slumped into the desk chair. He placed the radio on the desk. He always hated muggle things, but the one thing that did bring his mind to peace was the heavy metal they listened to. He dragged the whiskey bottle to his lips and began to sip the bottle, Iron Maiden playing in his ears.

'You lead me on a path

Keep showing me the way

I feel a little lost

A little strange today

I think I'll take a hold

Of whatever comes my way

Then we'll see what happens

Take it day by day'

Yes, how good it sounded to hear music that explained exactly what happened in Severus' life, and how much he enjoyed it when getting tipsy, maybe even drunk. Ah, all his worries and frets were gone; he could no longer her Naomi sobbing, let alone even hear the damn muggle music or even his own breath, how grand this made life feel.


	6. Chapter 6

As Severus awoke to the bright sunlight coming through the dark curtains, allowing the white walls to look an off colour of dark brown, he gave a yawn of tiredness and turned over slowly to get a sight of his wife Lily like he always did, with her usual messy morning brunette hair.

But this morning was definitely different, because when he turned to see his beloved wife lying next to him, all he saw was air and sun rays coming from the sides of the curtains. He then focused on a small piece of parchment neatly lying on her pillow where her head always laid.

Severus slowly made an effort to close his hand around the paper, most definitely believing that it would tell him that Lily went out to do morning errands and brought their daughter Naomi.

When he gave a first glanced at the parchment, he began to treble, his hands starting to shake the paper and the rest of his body shaking the bed with a sudden feeling of deep loathing and depression.

He slowly read the parchment four more times until it finally sank in.

_Dear my loving Severus,_

_ My time has come to tell you the truth. There is another man that I have known since our first year in Hogwarts, and his name is James Potter. I have made a terrible mistake four or five years ago when I meet him in the Three Broom Sticks for the first time since our seventh year. I had an affair that night with him, and i ended up getting pregnant had having a baby with him, now being Naomi's age. I am sorry I could not have told this to you earlier or in person, but I was afraid that our conversation would go horribly wrong. I wish that I can tell you that I would want to take that night back, but cannot. I have fallen in love with James and I feel a love that is stronger then what we had. I have left you with Naomi so please take excellent care of her and I beg of you, do not take out any of your hatred that you have towards me out on her. I feel that it would be the best that Naomi and my child never meet because it would be a harsh story to explain. I'm sorry that our love had to end like this Severus, but I know that I will always have a spot in my heart for you, Severus Snape. I wish you luck for the rest of your life to come and hope that you raise Naomi to become the best daughter of yours she can become. Your once love,_

_ Lily Potter_

Severus wanted to believe with his life that this was a simple joke, where Lily would burst into the bedroom and tell him that she loved him and would never really say something like that. He knew that that wouldn't even happen in his wildest dreams, and that he was now left with no wife and left to raise his four year old Naomi on his own with little help from his Headmaster Dumbledore from the school Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He had absolutely nothing to say that would express his sudden loathing for Lily and depression for how he would now be alone. He also realized that Lily had just ruined Naomi's life, because when she became old enough to understand that Severus is the only one watching over her, he would have to break the truth to her, and he didn't have the wildest idea on how to do that.

As the sound of Naomi's high girlish voice came through the door, Severus began to feel the deep loathing of power over the depression. He began to swear on the top of his voice any word that came to mind. After about a minute he realized that it wasn't helping his situation, so he sulkily got out of bed and moved towards the door.

When he walked across the hall and into Naomi's room, he tried to force a smile her way but failed miserably.

'What's wrong daddy? You don' look too good,' spoke Naomi as she stood up in her crib and waited for Severus to pick her up.

"I'm alright Nomi," mumbled Severus as he lifted her onto the floor.

Naomi began to make an attempt to hug him as he put her down, but ended up hugging his legs.

"I-I-I wanna have an Englis' muffin daddy, and some pumpkin juic',' announced Naomi as she followed Severus to the small kitchen.

Severus drew his wand out from his pocketed night shirt and with a flick of his wand Naomi's breakfast order was served on the rickety table.

'Thanks daddy. Where di' mummy go?' Naomi asked before taking a bit of her English muffin.

"Er—she had to go see a friend—err—they weren't feeling too good, ended up in St. Mungo's," said Severus quickly, trying to make up a story that would sound close to true.

Was this what it was going to be like until he told her? Was he going to have to make up an excuse after excuse until she knows, and having her end up hating me for it? What would happen if I ever see Lily again, will my anger burst and end up using violence against her or will I be able to ignore her? But what if Naomi and Lily's new child with the git James become friends and they will never know the truth that they are related?

These were the questions that haunted Severus Snape every minute of the day for seven years as he watched Naomi grow up and taught the basics of magic from Severus himself. Now that Naomi was going to Hogwarts for her first year, he was going to have to eventually tell her the truth but now the question that racked his brain was how he was going to do it.

When the day came for Severus to bring Naomi to buy her school supplies and robes in Diagon Alley, Severus was wondering how he was going to tell any staff member that crossed his path about who she was.

When Snape apparated with Naomi at his side (the way they mostly got around), they walked into the Leaky Cauldron to find it half empty. To his luck, Severus only found one professor there, but they new each other quiet well because he worked for the Dark Lord. In fact, the Dark Lord was actually behind Professor Quirrell's dead rapped deep within is head robes.

When Quirrell looked up and noticed Severus walk in, he quickly walked towards him. With a look of curiousity on his faced, he asked who the person was trailing behind him.

'Ah, yes Professor. This is my daughter, Naomi Lily Snape. She is going into Hogwarts this year. I'm quite sure that she will be delighted to have you as a Defence Against the Dark Arts professor,' spoke Severus as he moved towards a table in the corner of the room and ushered for Naomi to sit beside him.

'I s-s-see, she h-a-as your e-e-eyes Sev-sev-severus. Ah, b-b-but where is-is the mother? Surly she wo-wo-would have c-c-come to he-help gather all of h-h-her school supplies?'

The question was asked, the question that hadn't come to Severus' mind. How could he of been so stupid, not thinking that anyone who saw him with his daughter wouldn't ask this dreaded question.

'Well, er—she is in St. Mungo's visiting a dear friend of hers your see, terrible illness. Any way we have got to get going, come Naomi,' spoke Severus as he got up as quickly as he sat down. Naomi followed him, but before they left the Leaky Cauldron through a different door, she looked back at Quirrell and gave him a shy wave.

As they came out of the Cauldron Naomi looked at her father quizzically, seeing as how the door led to a brick wall.

Severus pulled out his wand and tapped the wall on five different bricks. Suddenly the bricks moved apart to form an archway.

Severus grabbed Naomi's hand and walked through the archway and joined a large crowd of people rushing here and there.

'I have taken the curtsy of getting some money from Gringotts, so I currently have 2,000 galleons pocketed for you. Now I believe that it is fully necessary to go buy you a few robes for your first year at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. When you are there I will buy you a few potion ingredients at Apothecary and a new silver self-stirring cauldron to impress everyone. Well off you go then,' said Severus as he watched Naomi walk into the robes store. He turned on his heals and headed for the cauldron store which was by the entrance from the archway they came through.

As Severus was waking into the store he heard a familiar, nasty voice. The voice of an offspring of a giant and a human. He gave a slight glance to the side and saw none other then Rubeus Hagrid. Severus gave him a nasty look as Hagrid turned his way. But wait, there was a boy there. He had the same face shape of Naomi, no it can't be, it has to be impossible. He had the same bright green eyes as Lily's, but the hair, it was like Potter's hair. How can this be possible, seeing The Boy Who Lived, who was the son of Severus' ex-wife? Severus noticed that he was standing still in the store doorway when someone in front of him called his name.

'Severus! What brings you here? New supplies for your classes I suppose?' asked the store keeper. Severus hasn't seen him for over three years so he shook his hand and turned to a pile of large, silver self-stirring cauldrons.

As Severus walked out of the store and made his way towards Apothecary, he once again spotted Hagrid and The Boy Who Lived. But this time Hagrid wasn't looking at him, instead the child was. When Severus and the child's eyes connect the boy clenched his hand to his forehead where his scare that was left from the Dark Lord supposedly was.

The boy then broke their contact and continued to follow Hagrid into the robes store, where Naomi was.

When Severus came out of the potions store with the cauldron full of simple first year ingredients he quickly looked at the entrance of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

He saw Naomi standing outside the door with her shoulder length, straight light brown hair flowing in the wind just like Lily's, clenching her new robes. But wait, she was talking to a boy, no it mustn't be true. She was talking to The Boy Who Lived, caring on a nice conversation. Severus made his way over to Naomi.

'Let's go Naomi, we have more to buy,' rushed Severus as he rapped his arm around his shoulder and forced her to follow him in a direction away from the boy.

'Bye Harry, I guess I'll see you later I suppose,' shouted Naomi as she looked back at Harry as they rounded the corner.

So his name is Harry, I see. I must keep that in mind so that when I teach him in Potions class that I shall torture him, seeing as how I cannot torture Lily for leaving me.

'Do you like my robes? They fit me perfectly and they're really comfy too,' said Naomi as she unfolded one of her ropes and held them up for Severus to see.

'They are nice aren't they? Well now I suggest that we get you an owl,' Severus told Naomi as they walked towards Eeylops Owl Emporium.

When they walked in, the store was filled with screeching and hooting owls. 'Which one would you like Nomi?' asked Severus as they walked past a few tawny owls.

'Look at that white owl, isn't she gorgeous?' asked Naomi as they walked towards a dozen snowy owls.

'I see, you want a snowy owl then? Well here you go,' said Severus as he handed the cashier galleons and handed a cage to Naomi with a small snowy owl in it.

'Now what will you name her? I'm sure you have a brilliant name?' asked Severus as they walked towards Flourish & Blotts.

'Well, I was thinking about calling her Aingeal, because I read in one of your books that it means angel, and she looks like a beautiful angel, doesn't she?'

'Yes a beautiful angel, almost like you Nomi,' spoke Severus quietly as he walked through a crowd, hoping that no one can hear him being nice to someone, because he loved it when people were afraid of him so that he can continue to act cruel towards them.

'Well I'll get your books that you will need for your first year, and you can run along into Magic Menagerie and pick out a nice pet,' said Severus as he took Naomi's robes and cage. He quickly made a trunk appear and stuffed the cauldron and robes inside.

As he made his way into the store, he found that the books he needed were right there, so he bought them quickly and left hoping that there wasn't anyone else that needed to approach him for any reason. He stuffed the books into the trunk and made his way over to Magical Menagerie.

'How's this cat? She's cute with a soft black fur coat, can I get her?' asked Naomi as she approached Severus with the cat suffocating in her tight grip around the body.

'I suppose, as long as I don't need to worry about it ruining my home,' Severus mumbled as he bought the cat. Severus has always hated animals, except for reptiles though but you couldn't have a snake for a pet in Hogwarts.

'And what will you name this beauty?'

'I think the name Carissa suits her very well' said Naomi as she cuddled Carissa in her arms, afraid to let go of her.

'That's nice. I suppose it's time for you to receive your wand. Ollivander's is the best there is, so you can go there. I'll grab you some writing supplies. Would you want me to grab some Quidditch gear incase you get chosen?' Severus asked.

'I think that would be lovely because that sport sounds quite fun. But must I go in on my own?' asked Naomi before departing.

'You won't need my help, he will give you the best wand there is, I promise or I will have a word with him,' said Severus seriously before he departed and left Naomi standing there.

When they found each other twenty minutes later with the trunk packed with everything Naomi needed, Naomi was showing Severus her new dragon heartstring willow wand.

'Well I think you deserve some ice cream for receiving that excellent wand, follow me,' said Severus trying to take his mind away from the wand. He knew that it was the right choice, but he wishes that it was different because even though his wand is a dragon heartstring, Lily's wand was a willow.

They made their way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. It wasn't as busy as it usually was and with luck Severus didn't see any one that he knew.

'Yumm, thanks father, you the best,' said Naomi as she finished her triple fudge ice cream and hugged Severus.

'No problem Nomi. Now that we've finished here I think we should make our way to platform nine and three quarters,' said Severus as he stood up.

'But why can't we apparate?' asked Naomi curiously, she really enjoyed apparating.

'We aren't allowed to apparate in side Hogwarts grounds. I will be apparating but you will have to take the train because it's your first year, and I think you'll find some friends there,' Severus said, wishing that he found friends in his years at Hogwarts.

'I suppose I can sit with Harry, he is really nice you know, you should meet him father,' Naomi said as she carried Aingeal in her cage.

Severus stopped and Naomi walked into the trunk Severus had trailing behind him. She fell beside Severus and the people around them started to stare.

Severus grabbed Naomi by the arms rather roughly and got her back on her feet. 'There you go, you alright?' he asked as he picked up the pace so that people wouldn't question him.

'Just run into the wall now, don't worry the muggles aren't watching,' said Severus quickly as Naomi stared at the wall between platform nine and ten. She then hugged Severus quickly and ran through the brick wall.

Severus hastily walked out of the King's Cross Train Station and made his way up a grassy hill. When he got to the other side where the muggles couldn't see him he apparated to the town of Hogsmeade near Hogwarts.

With a loud POP Severus arrived in The Hog's Head. There wasn't anyone there except for the barman Aberforth Dumbledore.

'Hello Severus! Been a while eh'? Well would you like some fire whiskey? Just got a new batch made you see,' said Aberforth.

'I'm sure I can spare a moment or two,' mumbled Severus as he took a bar seat and began drinking a tall glass of fire whiskey.

By the time it got pretty dark out side and Severus was still sober, he made his way up to Hogwarts.

When he got the front doors he noticed that the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years were arriving. He walked into the Great Hall and made his way up to the staff table, eager to see Naomi sorted into the Slytherin house since he was the head of that house.

'McGonagall,' mumbled Severus unpleasantly before he made his way across the Hall, sat down at the staff table and watched the crowd come into the hall.

When everyone was sitting down McGonagall began to let the first years come into the Great Hall. When they were all standing in front of the stool with the sorting hat sitting on top of it, Severus gave a small nod Naomi's way.

Dumbledore began to tell the Hall a few notices.

'The first years will make a note of this, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students, and that our caretaker Mr. Filch has noted that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to every student who does not wish to die a most painful death,' announced Dumbledore.

McGonagall began reading the names alphabetically from a long piece of parchment. The Potter boy seemed to stare at Severus off and on, and when he did he seemed to clench his forehead like when he did in the Alley. When it came to Potter, Harry, the Hall went silent. Severus kept his eyes glued to Harry when he sat down.

He heard the hat telling Harry that it would be a good idea to place him in Slytherin. Severus was hoping that he wasn't placed in his own house, because the thought of seeing those green eyes all the time and the Potter messy hair made him fill with hatred and betrayal.

'Gryffindor,' announced the Sorting Hat, and Severus was relieved to here those wonderful words.

'Snape, Naomi,' called McGonagall. She paused for a moment and read the name over believing that she read it wrong. Sure enough Naomi walked up to the stool and sat down. Many of the professor's, including McGonagall looked at Severus quizzically. None of them knew that he had a daughter, and then again none of them knew he was married or even capable of having an affair with a woman.

Naomi looked behind her and gave a small smile towards Severus. She then looked forward; ready to find out what house she was in.

Severus could here the Sorting Hat tell Naomi that she could be in Gryffindor because she was very brave but could also be in Slytherin because she was very intelligent. Severus wished that he could charm the Hat to say Slytherin, but with his luck she was called into Slytherin. Naomi happily walked to the front of the table and sat down beside another girl. They began to talk instantly but it didn't seem to look like they were getting along.

'Now that everyone has been sorted into one of the four houses, let the feast begin,' spoke Dumbledore. Food appeared in front of everyone like it did every year and all the students began to dig into the food.

Severus knew that he should eat something but he couldn't stop thinking about what it was going to be like in Potions class with Potter and Naomi together, seeing as how they already met. He just hoped that Naomi would find a different lot to belong to.

'So you have accepted the Dark Lords mission fully have you?' Severus asked Quirrell with a whisper through a mouth full of chicken leg.

'Y-y-yes of course I ha-have,' said Quirrell through a mouth full of potato. 'Th-th-there is n-n-no point i-in living if y-y-you do n-n-not fulfill t-the D-dark Lord's wishes, Severus. I s-suppose t-t-that you h-have b-been d-d-doing the s-same?' Quirrell said. He kept sneaking glances at Dumbledore to make sure that he wasn't listening.

'Of course I have, why would you think that I wouldn't? I am the Dark Lord's most loyal,' Severus said and finished the conversation.

By the time the food disappeared and the students left the Hall except for Naomi, Severus was quite tired and decided to walk Naomi to her Common Room.

When Severus was walking Naomi down into the dungeon she started to hug him. He wasn't quite sure why she was showing this affection because he hasn't done anything to deserve it.

'I can't believe I'm really here father, it's amazing. Do I really have to go to my Dormitory? Don't you have an extra room? I haven't really got ay friends that are, well, that have the same interests as I do,' Naomi said quietly as a few Slytherin's passed by.

'I do have an extra bed in my room; I suppose you can stay there until you feel comfortable. But it would better if you tried to make some friends in your own house,' said Severus as he walked into his office, his arm still around Naomi. He didn't want her to go through her years at Hogwarts like how he spent his, but he thought that there was no point in fighting with her.

Severus watched Naomi change into her evening clothes as he settled into his bed. He wanted her to find friends, find love, something Severus no longer had. He wanted her to have a life that had many things worth living for unlike his own.

He watched her climb into her bed and quickly drift off to sleep. It seemed like hours until Severus finally feel asleep, but only seconds until he woke up to Naomi's calm voice.

'Get up father, you might be late for the morning feast,' said Naomi. As Severus opened his eyes he found his daughter changing on the other side of the room into her robes. The green Slytherin symbol on her robes made Severus feel so proud.

Severus saw that he didn't have Potions first period, instead he had it off. He took this time to decide when he was going to confront Naomi about Potter, and how. Severus couldn't even concentrate about his dilemma, so he decided that a few shots of fire whisky would help his brain work.

When the first period was about to end, Severus still didn't have a clue about how he was going to tell Naomi, so he thought that it could wait until later. He decided to wait until the Potions class went into the classroom so he wouldn't have to look at Potter's smug grin that he carried around on his face.

Severus was right outside the door of his room. He needed to be clear with the students, especially because Potter was here, and he didn't want to have to sit with him in detention, but then again it could be a good way to punish him for being the son of Lily. Oh, how much he hated Lily right now, if he could just get his hands on her if she were still alive.

Severus burst through the door and headed straight to his desk without looking around, but happy to see that Naomi was sitting in front of his desk beside Malfoy's son Draco.

'There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class,' Severus hoped more then ever that he sounded threatening. 'As such, I don't expect too many of you to appreciate the art of potion making, you are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach,' Severus said as he looked around the room, only the Slytherin's smirking at his simple joke. Ah, but wait, Potter isn't even paying attention, he is certainly asking for it.

'Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention,' snapped Severus. He stared at Potter with a deep loathing in his eyes. Potter final noticed that the others were staring at him, so he looked up at Severus, quickly looking away from his hateful eyes.

Severus walked closer to Potter, hoping that he would run out of the class and straight home. All he did was flinched, so Severus began to harass him with the simplest of questions.'

'Ah yes, Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity. Tell me, what do I get if I add a root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?' asked Severus bitterly. Right at that moment he saw from the corner of his eye Naomi slapping up her hand to the air.

All Potter did was shake his head no, hopefully wishing that he was never born.

'You don't know?' Severus sneered, 'Let's try again. Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar Mr. Potter?' he said once again, and Naomi's hand shot up in the tense air.

'I don't know, sir,' whispered Potter. Clearly James' dumbness over powered Lily's intelligence.

'And what is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?' Severus asked again with another sneer, and Naomi's hand rose in the air.

'I don't know, sir,' said Potter once again.

Severus gave a loud sneer. 'Pity. Clearly fame isn't everything, is it Potter?' he said cruelly and slowly so that the words sunk in.

Severus walked to his desk and with a flick of his wand towards the chalk board, a long note appeared. 'Now copy down this information and you may simply pass this course. Do not do so and you shall fail,' he said with a sneer and flashed a loathing look at Potter. Oh yes, Severus loved his job, being able to be cruel to Potter and no one able to stop him. When Severus glanced over at Naomi he saw pity in her black eyes. Is she really that bloody close to Potter? She better not hate him for this or he won't hear the end of it.

By the time the class had finished the note and everyone left the classroom, Severus swept to the Great Hall for lunch, but surely his stomach won't let him eat seeing as how his daughter hates him. Even though he loathed Lily, he still felt that he betrayed her by treating Naomi horribly. He couldn't help but feel pity for himself, even though it felt so good to mock and harass Potter.

* * *

When Severus was finished eating he was about to get up and leave the Hall when the owl's came. Surly he could wait until he saw Naomi get her mail from Aingeal. She received Slytherin's locket from the owl's beak, and shot an over sized smile Severus' way. Severus believed that that was the best thing to make his day.

When the Hall began to clear out and everyone went to their third classes, Severus made his way to his office rather slowly. He decided that it was time to figure out what to say to Naomi. When Severus walked to his office desk, he decided that a good half hour sleep ought to clear his mind so that he would find it easier to think. He put his feet up on the desk, sat back in his chair and fell asleep instantly. Severus longed for this quiet, peaceful sleep.

Exactly half an hour was up when there was a knock at his office door. Severus literally fell of his chair and scrambled to the door. Before he opened it he began to wonder who it could be. Maybe it is another order from Dumbledore? Or maybe Potter is in trouble and he gets the pleasure of giving him detention?

'Yes?' asked Severus slyly as he opened the door to find McGonagall, and along side her Naomi.

'I have come to inform you Sev- Professor Snape that your daughter Naomi has a brilliant talent,' said McGonagall excitedly.

'And what is this talent Naomi possesses?' Severus curiously asked as he looked over Naomi, but saw nothing that could resemble what McGonagall was talking about.

'She is capable of becoming a Seeker on your Quidditch Team, Snape. She has a unique flying skill that I believe you'll find interesting. Now I'll leave you two alone, good day Snape,' said McGonagall quickly. Severus guessed that she wished that Naomi was in Gryffindor, but if she was chosen for Gryffindor Severus would find a way to switch it one way or another.

'So you are good at flying?' Severus asked Naomi as he took his seat behind his desk and Naomi stood in front of it.

'Well, to tell the truth, I didn't know what I was doing, you see I just jumped on the broom and headed off to grab my friend Neville's remembrall and caught it. I really didn't do much, but my friend Harry also became a Seeker on his team.' Naomi said this with great pride and excitement in her voice, although at the sound of Harry's name Severus didn't look too pleased.

'I see, I see. Well I must admit, I saw this coming so I'm proud of you Nomi. If you would like me to give you, lets say, some practice once in a while I'm sure I could do that for you,' Severus said, still displeased that his very daughter is friends with Potter and another Gryffindor. Even though he was horrible at Quidditch and never played in his school years, he couldn't stop himself from saying that he would help her because it made her so happy.

'Thank you dad!' shrieked Naomi as she skipped around the table and gave Severus a bone crunching hug. Once Naomi left Severus' office he was once again left with silence.

Severus once again didn't have the slightest clue on how to tell Naomi. He finally decided that Dumbledore would have the answer; he had the answer for everything.

Just as Severus arrived outside the Headmaster's office, the door opened and out came the Headmaster himself.

'Good afternoon Severus, fancy a chat?' asked Dumbledore.

'Albus, I need your, advice if you would call it. I can't find a way to tell Naomi that her mother, well, I just can't find a way to tell her about her mother,' spoke Severus and trying not to sound too concerned, although Dumbledore heard it in his voice.

'I knew you would want to see me about that. Well, how about you bring Naomi to my office one day and I will help you get things straight with her?' offered Dumbledore knowing that Severus would say yes.

------------------------------------------one month later-----------------------------------------------

As Severus awoke to the bright light coming from his bed room window, he sat up in a horrible mood, knowing that the day had come; the worst day for Naomi had finally come.

Severus slumped over to his wall mirror that Naomi insisted he get, and looked at himself, wondering where he went wrong to deserve this life. All he saw was his usually greasy hair that no shampoo in the world could fix, the black tank-top and sweat pants that he always wore to bed because Naomi thought he looked better in that attire, and the pasty skin that covered his thin body, no answer found.

He then turned to see Naomi looking back at him. He glanced over her usual morning wavy hair, her bright, shinning black eyes looking back at him, and her fragile body that duplicates Lily's.

'What is it?' asked Naomi after about three minutes of staring at each other, even though she liked the peace and quiet that they shared.

'Nothing, just wondering why you're so much like your mother…'said Severus quietly with a bit of hatred but not enough for Naomi to notice.

'I think it is time you practice,' said Severus as he pulled a black long sleeve shirt on and put on his black knee high socks and shoes.

'What? Practice what? I'm doing fine in all my subjects, you know that,' asked Naomi, who sounded very lost indeed.

'Not subjects, Quidditch. Now get changed, I'll be waiting on the Quidditch field,' and as this was said Severus disappeared from view.

Just a short while later Severus saw Naomi walk onto the Quidditch field wearing her grey sweat pants and purple hoodie. She walked exactly like Lily, with her hair blowing in the morning wind, and her light steps above the frosted field.

Severus brought his hand out from behind his back and presented Naomi with an old, rugged broom. 'This is what you're going to use today Nomi. Now I want you to pace ten feet away from me and I will throw you this ball,' he said as he showed her a small black ball, almost like a muggle tennis ball.

For an hour Severus and Naomi passed the ball back and fourth, Naomi going farther every time. After they went back to their room and changed into their robes, they headed down to the Hall.

Once again Naomi sat at the front of the table. Severus had a clear view of his daughter like every day, but this time it was different. This time she was talking to Malfoy more then usual.

As the students left the Hall for their first classes, Severus watched Naomi closely. Naomi and Malfoy leaned into each other across the table and WAIT! What was that Severus just saw? Did Naomi actually just kiss snog Malfoy? Severus felt a weight release from his shoulders. This meant that Naomi actually had friends in her house, no more then friends. Severus felt something tug in his stomach. He knew that Naomi was taking after Lily more and more. She was now having a boyfriend, in her first year. Severus didn't even have a friend in his first year, let alone a girlfriend until his sixth year.

Severus couldn't just let his daughter walk out of the Hall without being confronted. He got up rather quickly by knocking down a cup of pumpkin juice on his way. He walked hastily towards Naomi and tugged her by the arm mumbling, 'I need to talk to you, in private.'

'Are you, dating Malfoy?' asked Severus hopingly as they walked into the side room of the Hall.

'Well…I guess I am…I don't really know,' Naomi said, wondering why Severus was so curious.

'What did you call that snogging? Surely you are in love with that boy?' asked Severus with interest, hoping that her life will have an outcome better then his own.

'Ok, fine we are dating, but did you have to make it so obvious? Like really, you could of asked me tonight…Well I'm going of to Charms Class, see you later father,' she said quickly as though she didn't want Severus knowing about her love and friend life.

Suddenly it struck Severus. To night is the night, how did I forget?

Severus made his way to the office once again, the only place that brought quiet and peace to his mind.

Severus lay in his bed until dinner, sipping whiskey as he fell in and out of sleep. When the time came to arrive to dinner, he had the feeling that he wanted to die right there and now, because he knew what was coming after dinner.

When Severus arrived in the Great Hall, he realized that Naomi wasn't there. Perhaps she was just in the lavatory or library? Her absence mustn't be important.

As everyone enjoyed their Halloween feast, the Great Hall doors burst open, and in came Quirrell running in, looking as pale as a ghost.

'TROLL!! IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!' shouted Quirrell with absolute panic in his voice as shown on his face. As he got to the middle of the Hall he said quieter now, 'Thought youought to know,' and then fainted to the floor, just as he had planned.

The Great Hall roared with fright as the students jumped at the sound of thunder.

'SILENCE!' shouted Dumbledore. 'Everyone please do not panic. Prefects will lead each house straight to their common rooms, and the teachers will follow me to the dungeons.'

Merlin, if she is near that troll so help me. Severus was frightened beyond anything, but he mustn't let that show to anyone in the Great Hall.

Severus went down through the trophy room, the easiest way to get to the dungeons. He walked as fast as his legs would let him, not letting anything stop him. Severus began to run up a hidden stair case to the right side of floor three. He ran towards the door. As he opened it he expected to see the Cerberus guarding the trap door, but in fact found Quirrell running out towards him.

'What the bloody hell are you doing here Quirenius? You know that you will need more time then this to get the stone. Get back to McGonagall and Dumbledore NOW,' shouted Severus as he watched Quirrell leave him. He heard Quirrell mumble, 'he isn't in the dungeon, he is on the first floor.'

Severus thinking nothing of it walked into the room to make sure that the trap door was close, but to his disliking the Cerberus named Fluffy was right behind the door. All Severus saw was a large paw claw his leg before he could close the door.

As Severus ran down the closest stair case to the first floor, pain stinging in his every move, he ran into McGonagall who was walking quickly down the dungeon stairs.

'Severus, where are you going? Surly you have seen the troll if you were there,' asked Dumbledore quickly, but in a calm steady voice.

'Albus, it's no longer in the dungeon, it made its way up here.'

Together Dumbledore, McGonagall and Severus ran down the hall towards the loud growling with Quirrell right behind him.

With Severus in front, he came to a halt at the end of the hall, listening to whether the troll went left or right. Dumbledore, Quirrell and McGonagall ran into Severus' spread-out arms.

They then followed Severus to the right, and then another right. Severus knew where this led, to the girls' lavatory.

This is not good, not good at all. Severus some how knew that Naomi was in this lavatory, but there must be time for him to get there before she was attacked.

As they burst into the lavatory, the first person Severus saw was Potter. What the heck was Potter doing here, but wait, the new Weasley boy is there too. With a quick glance around the room Severus saw Naomi standing with know-it-all Granger beside the knocked out troll. Thank Merlin she is unharmed.

'Oh my goodness,' said an out of breath McGonagall, her voice sounding thankful. 'Explain yourselves,' she then demanded pointing at Potter and Weasley.

'Well, well I umm,' mumbled both of them in unison.

'Professor McGonagall, it's my fault,' said Granger at once, Naomi staring at her, her eyes large and glossy.

'Miss. Granger?' McGonagall asked curiously. Severus just stared deeply into Naomi's eyes wondering why in the name of Merlin she was down here, with this lot to boot.

'You see, I read about these trolls and I thought that I could take on one of them,' said Granger, Naomi looking at her quizzically, knowing that wasn't the answer at all.

McGonagall looked at Potter and Weasley, waiting to see if the would say more but Granger continued on.

'But I was wrong. If Naomi, Ronald and Harry hadn't of found me, I'd probably be dead.'

Severus turned his frightened gaze to the troll briefly. What if she had been found dead? How would I then carry on my life, if I no longer had a reason to live?

Severus then looked round at Potter and Weasley while McGonagall was talking to them, and noticed that Potter was staring at his leg. Suddenly it struck Severus that he must not be covering his leg and that large scratch was showing. He quickly moved his over cloak to cover the scratch and gazed loathingly at Potter. To Severus' liking Potter looking at the floor, deathly afraid of Severus, but the curious twinkle in his eye wondering what dear Severus was up to.

'Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected a more rational behaviour on your part, I'm very disappointed. You, Miss. Granger and Miss. Snape, five points will be taken away from each of you from Gryffindor and Slytherin. As for you Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are to still be alive, not many first year students can take on a mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points will be awarded to each of you for Gryffindor for shear dumb luck.' And at this McGonagall walked out and ushered Granger, Potter and Weasley to follow her, seeing as how she was their head of Gryffindor.

Severus glanced round at Quirrell and gave him the dirtiest look known to man. He then ushered Naomi to follow him into the hall

On their quiet walk down the hall towards the dungeon stairs, Severus could still hear the whimpers of the frightened Quirrell.

'You go on, I'll need a chat with Professor Dumbledore,' Severus muttered as he turned round to face Dumbledore.

'I suppose this will not be the best of nights to tell Naomi, is it?' Dumbledore asked.

'I think not. But I will be having a chat with her. I suppose you should know what happened when the Great Hall was emptied?'

'Of course I would like to know Severus,' said Dumbledore quietly.

'As I made my way through the door on the third floor, I found Quirenius right behind the door. I'm positive that he has absolutely no idea on how to get past Fluffy. Well I'll have a lovely chat with him then next time he enters my presence.' With that note, Severus rushed after Naomi.

'What the bloody hell were you thinking? Taking on a mountain troll!?' asked Severus, anger rising as he burst into his office to find Naomi sulking in the corner of the room.

'I didn't go there to take on the troll! I didn't even know that there was a troll there!' cried Naomi, tears streaming down her face. Yes, she was very fragile when it came to this sort of talk. Is this what it'll be like tomorrow?

'Then what do you call being in the presence of that troll if you weren't there to harm it?' asked Severus as he stood in front of Naomi, trying to lift her head so he can see her face, which was held in her hands.

'I was there to comfort Hermione…someone made fun of her before the feast so I went to check on her. When we came out of the stalls, the troll was just standing there. We tried to take cover in the stalls but that didn't work. When Harry and Ron came, they knocked him out with his bat. I'm terribly sorry!' she blustered through her tears, now soaking her robes and hair.

After a minute she jumped up at hugged Severus. He helped her into her bed, still in robes and desperate for sleep.

'It's all right Nomi, calm down. I was only worried about you not the Gryffindor's. It's ok that we lost five points, we will be able to win them back.'

'Wait, what do you mean 'You don't care about my friends'? What is that supposed to mean?' asked Naomi, her face now stained with tears shining in the moon light.

'It means that you are in my house not theirs, you have friends in this house. You don't need to be going on through your school year with the wrong lot. Understand me?' spoke Severus, now gulping down a shot of fire whiskey.

'WHAT? You said yourself that you married a Gryffindor and you were in Slytherin, were you not? What problem is there that I cannot be a friend to other houses?' shouted Naomi, her face turning light red with confusion and anger.

'The time will come for you to know that answer. But it turns out, when you mix with different houses, your life doesn't end up the way you wanted it to, it doesn't end happily ever after,' Severus said as he walked into his office, the bottle of whiskey in his one hand, and a magic radio in his other.

As he entered his office he shut the door behind him and slumped into the desk chair. He placed the radio on the desk. He always hated muggle things, but the one thing that did bring his mind to peace was the heavy metal they listened to. He dragged the whiskey bottle to his lips and began to sip the bottle, Iron Maiden playing in his ears.

'You lead me on a path

Keep showing me the way

I feel a little lost

A little strange today

I think I'll take a hold

Of whatever comes my way

Then we'll see what happens

Take it day by day'

Yes, how good it sounded to hear music that explained exactly what happened in Severus' life, and how much he enjoyed it when getting tipsy, maybe even drunk. Ah, all his worries and frets were gone; he could no longer her Naomi sobbing, let alone even hear the damn muggle music or even his own breath, how grand this made life feel.

THUMP Severus opened his eyes slowly, staring at the floor with his hooked nose squashed against it. What in the name of Merlin happened last night? Oh, that's right, I had too much fire whiskey. Severus stumbled as he placed his hands on his desk to stabilize his body. Damn, his leg was killing him, but what made it hurt so much? He looked at his leg and found that his pants were crusted with blood and ripped, revealing an over sized paper cut. Where was I that caused this? Sadly Severus couldn't remember anything about the troll or Fluffy. Severus limped to the door, his intention to go down to Madame Pomfrey and get her to rap his leg, seeing as how he still couldn't focus his vision.

As Severus stumbled up the dungeon stairs and towards the Entrance Hall, he came across Dumbledore taking his morning stroll.

'Severus, and where might you be going this early? Feast does not begin until seven if I am not mistaken,' asked Dumbledore as he stood in front of Severus.

'Albus. I am just going for, a—err—simple stroll around the corridors looking out for any mishaps or scoundrels,' stuttered Severus as he happened to have his story on the tip of his tongue, clearly not knowing it was there.

'Ah, I see. Well I should inform you Severus that I have found Professor Quirrell quite suspicious lately, I believe he is up to something, clearly not good. And as for the Quidditch match today, I suggest that you keep a closer eye on Professor Quirrell, and do what you must if he commits any trouble against Harry Potter, somehow I just believe that something quite odd will happen,' finished Dumbledore as he continued down the corridor.

'Poppy, I have a task for you,' said Severus as soon as he opened the double doors into the Hospital Wing.

'And what might that be Severus?' Pomfrey ask without an ounce of interest in her voice as she cured a Hufflepuff student from a fever.

'I need you to bandage my leg from a simple—erm—scratch,' Severus quickly said hoping that she wouldn't think anything of it.

Within five minutes Severus' leg was bandaged. Pomfrey told him that something very sharp must have 'scratched' him because her healing spells were unable to cure it instantly.

As Severus made his way back to his office he decided to take the long way around the corridors and through the Great Hall, perhaps he will spot Potter so he can torment him.

And to his wonderful luck he found Potter, Weasley and Granger sitting at the Gryffindor table far from the staff table as they could get.

'Good luck today Potter,' started Severus as he stood behind Potter, giving him and his fellow students dirty grins. 'Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a game of Quidditch should be quite simple. Even if it is against Slytherin,' and without waiting for their replies, he took a glance around the Great Hall and walked towards the exit.

When he got to his office he ran into Naomi as she came out the door.

'Where have you been off to so early father?' she asked quickly, perhaps intending to meet up with her fellow Quidditch members.

'I have been taking a morning stroll. How about yourself, why are you up so late today, or have you already been out?' he asked curiously.

Naomi seemed to be ignoring Severus; could she still be upset about yesterday? Naomi inched to the right, and so Severus turned around to see what it was she was staring at with anger shinning in her eyes.

'What the bloody hell do you think your doing with _her_ Draco?!' shouted Naomi as Malfoy and Parkinson walked towards them, snogging at that.

'Wha—oh it's little Miss. Snape. And what do you mean, 'what am I doing with _her_'? She's my girlfriend if you must really know. Good day Professor, I'm sure our team will win the Quidditch match this evening,' snarled Malfoy as he continued to walk past the angry Naomi and staring Severus.

'But we were dating, Draco! How can you just change without telling me that we are over!?' complained Naomi.

'Well you see it's not that hard really. I simply snog Pansy and act as if you aren't there. It's really not that difficult when you act too much like a Gryffindor for our liking,' and off Malfoy went down the corridor towards the common room, once again snogging Parkinson.

'What just happened?' asked Naomi, tears streaming down her cheeks once again.

Severus rapped his arms around her, steering her in the other direction and up into the Entrance Hall.

As Severus and Naomi walked out into the sunlight he saw Potter, Weasley and Granger sitting on the grass under a tree. How much he hated that tree with a passion. This very tree was where damn James Potter and Sirius Black made fun of him, and with spells he created on his own to boot. Severus decided to walk near them and see what interesting book they were reading, seeing as how they were huddled over it.

'Ah, Potter what's this? A library book I see. These are simply not allowed to be brought outside of Hogwarts walls. I'll take that, and you will lose fifteen points from Gryffindor,' Severus said and smirked at them, gave a loud snort of loathing and walked away, not knowing that Naomi did not follow him.

Severus was back at the Entrance doors before he realized that Naomi wasn't following him, making him look like a fool when he was talking intending that she was there.

As he looked back he saw Naomi talking to Potter. All of a sudden it seemed as though she wasn't a Slytherin but a Gryffindor, because she sat down beside Potter and began to look at something resembling a broom. But where would he get a broom stick? Surly no one loved, no liked him that much to send him a gift.

Severus decided to walk along the Lake to pass the time until the Quidditch match started in half an hour.

As Severus was walking he had a flash back:

He saw Lily sitting along the shore of the Lake. She seemed to be yelling at Potter.

Yes, it was during their last year together.

Potter then left Lily stomping off towards Black and Lupin.

Severus walked towards her and noticed that she crying, her head now resting in her hands.

'Lily, are you alright?' Severus asked as he sat beside her in the soft, silky sand, just like her lips and hair.

'Yes, thank you Sev. How did you know I was here? She asked through her sobbing.

'I didn't, but I wish I had, I would have been here sooner then I had. What are you crying for?' Severus asked with interest and caring.

Lily looked at him with glossy eyes and put her arm around his neck.

'Nothing I can't handle. I'm glad that we are close friends Severus,' she quietly and happily.

She lifted her head even more and leaned into Severus. She was about to snog him until his flash back disappeared.

'Hi Professor!' shouted one of Severus' Slytherin students. It was Blaise Zabini in Potter's year. Damn that was a good memory; she was such a good friend to him during their school days. But he mustn't think about that, his anger began to fill him once again, a feeling he felt much too often. He gave Blaise a slight smile and began to walk up to the Quidditch pitch to meet the other teachers.

On his way to the pitch, Malfoy and Parkinson once again were in his presence. He totally ignored then when they both gave a small wave in between snogging each other.

Severus was the first to sit in the teachers' tower. He nearly waited twenty minutes until McGonagall and Quirrell showed up, bickering as usual.

'Severus,' Quirrell muttered as he walked past him and found a seat at the back.

The next to come up was the commentator Lee Jordan from Gryffindor.

The rest of the teachers began to fill in the empty seats. The student seats down bellow began to fill in as well. The pitch became louder and louder as students shouted and fought to get into their seats. Cheering erupted through the stadium as the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's walked onto the pitch and mounted their brooms.

'Welcome students and teachers to the first week of November and the first match of the season and, Slytherin verse Gryffindor!' shouted Lee Jordan's voice as the teams took their positions.

Madam Hooch took her place in the middle of the pitch holding the Quaffle.

Severus spotted Naomi as she took her place above Hooch and across from Potter. It seemed as though they were talking to each other as they waited until the game was in play.

Naomi and Potter, still chatting along, soared higher into the air to avoid the risk of getting hit by a Bludger.

To Severus' disliking, Gryffindor got ten points first. Severus glanced behind him to look at Quirrell, pretending to fix his robes.

Once again Gryffindor got a goal, making the score twenty to zero. The Gryffindor cheers filled the stadium. Severus could hear grunting from Quirrell behind him.

'Slytherin scores!' shouted Lee Jordan as the Slytherin's gained ten points.

'Another goal for Slytherin!' Jordan shouted again. Severus began to believe that they were going to win, just like the past years.

Severus noticed Potter suddenly diving through the air, Severus guessing that he has seen the Golden Snitch. Naomi was right behind him, slowly catching up.

Potter's broom then began to swish up and down, side to side. Severus knew that this must have been a jinx. He took a quick glance behind him and saw Quirrell muttering something to no one, and not blinking. Severus was positive that Quirrell was jinxing Potter's broom with the intention to knock him off of it.

Severus began to mutter the counter-jinx to himself so that no one heard him. He hated the fact that he was helped Potter, but Dumbledore ordered him to do so; sadly he saw something in Potter that Severus didn't.

'FIRE!' shouted the Ancient Runes teacher, who was sitting beside him. What in the name of Merlin was he talking about? Severus stood up intending to think the fire was either below or behind him.

'YOU'RE ON FIRE!' he shouted. WHAT? How could he suddenly catch on fire? There is simply nothing that his robe could catch on fire from. Severus shot water out of his wand to put out his fire. To his luck he noticed Quirrell staring at his robes, meaning that Potter was safe.

As Severus sat down he realized that Naomi and Potter were head to head following the Golden Snitch. The Snitch went straight down, followed by the chasers.

It seemed as though they were going to hit he ground as they were flying so fast straight down. Naomi suddenly pulled up and stopped to see what would happen to Potter if he smashed into the sandy ground.

In a fraction of a second Potter lifted his broom and was now just three feet above the sand, still follow the Snitch. It was like nothing Severus had ever seen. Potter began to stand on his broom while keeping his balance. He then put his foot at the tip of the broom and he stumbled forward and landed on the sand, in broom falling right beside him. What a foolish thing to do, not even the best Quidditch player could possibly do that.

Naomi landed beside him. She helped lift him to his feet. Potter looked as though he was going to up chuck. As he opened his mouth, nothing came out but a speck of gold.

He then held his hands up, no that can't be. He was holding the Golden Snitch in a firm grasp.

'And GRYFFINDOR WIN'S!!' bellowed Hooch's voice through the stands.

The entire Gryffindor team gathered around Potter to congratulate him. Suddenly something happened so fast that there was nothing Severus could do to stop it. Naomi snogged Potter, on the lips to boot! What the bloody hell was she thinking?! She almost had the Snitch, she let us lose. But most importantly, she snogged her step brother! She has to find out about him tonight before they go any further, such a sickening feel it is to see them together.

As the students evacuated the pitch and back to the school, Severus turned to Dumbledore and waited until the other teachers left. How glad he was that none of the teachers asked him about Naomi or himself being a father.

'Yes, Severus? What may I do for you?' Dumbledore asked as they walked down the tower behind the other teachers.

'Well, I believe that today would be the most appropriate night to tell Naomi, seeing as how she just snogged Potter,' Severus whispered.

'I'm afraid that this isn't a good night, I have a meeting with Crouch. I believe that it would be an appropriate night during Christmas break while very few students are here. Why don't you come down to my office then at half hour before curfew?'

'Yes, I suppose half hour before nine will do then,' Severus said as he left Dumbledore and walked off to his office, hoping that Naomi has already made her way there to get ready for dinner.


End file.
